Conspiracies Wiki:About
is a wiki-based resource and community site dedicated to all conspiracies and lies. The goals of are: #To be the ultimate guide and database to all conspiracies that there are. Everyone is encouraged to help and add everything they know. #To create a community site for members to share their views and their theories on various conspiracies. Membership Why should I be a part of the wiki? Our resource of information on conspiracies is entirely written, maintained, and updated by people like you. As we are a community-based wiki on Wikia, we encourage users like you to edit the wiki to help the wiki become successful and keep maintenance. Anyone is able to edit articles, state opinions, create blogs, and much more! The wiki aims towards attracting users like you and keeping the wiki interesting, with a positive experience. What can I do on here? Mane users wonder what they can do on . Here on this wiki, users can: *'Improve and/or rewrite articles': As this wiki is based around an encyclopedia of everything to do with conspiracies, this can be said to be the core activity of the site. *'Express your views through blog posts': is a good way to let your opinion on the original TV series, the film adaptation or even the wiki itself be known in the community. *'Chat with other community members': You can chat in real time with other community members on chat, which can be accessed . What are the rules on here? Being a comprised community with editors, there are also a worked out list of rules, policies, terms, and standards that must be followed. When a user is to create or edit an article, they must adhere to the wiki's local Manual of Style. On the wiki, in general, users are expected to follow the rules. Aside of local rules and standards, there is also a global Terms of Service that must be followed. When creating an account, a user agrees to following all of those rules and such. Violating such rules will end in a permanent block, and possibly a report to Wikia Staff, and in some cases, . Background Who founded the wiki and when? As of March 30, 2013, founded . Yuzura, a current Administrator and bureaucrat of the site in his capacity as the founder, is still actively editing and leading the wiki. He is considered one of the "main admins", being the wiki's founder. Who is the leader or webmaster of Hosted by Wikia, does not, and will never have a member who has the final word in community decisions, or any semblance of formal authority. Community decisions are the responsibility of all members, made by consensus through discussion. However, for maintenance and moderation purposes, the wiki has a group of administrators and chat moderators, who are experienced members of the site entrusted with additional tools. Who designed the theme, home page etc.? If the wiki is not run and hosted by a single person, then it is logical to ask who is responsible for the front-end look and feel of the site. As is a wiki, a number of people collaborated to provide the wiki's current designs. The current theme (mainly a matter of choosing colors and CSS customization) was designed by , with a logo wordmark provided by . The current home page was created primarily by Yuzura, with help and advice from other users and administrators. Contact Administrators Patrollers Chat Moderators Rollback